Pearlshipping: Short confession
by LovePebble20x
Summary: This is a small fluffy Satohika one-shot. I just nicked the story plot a bit, but I'm just claiming now, it ain't mine. He he. Main shipping, duh! Pearl shipping. Anyway I'm awful with summaries so I'm just gonna end it here with a last quote - ENJOY. XOXO ]


_"Ash, it's a pack of pancakes, calm!" I snapped, waving a hand in front of his face, he gave a deadly glare followed by a hand gesture to leave him alone. I sighed, Brock wasn't here. You know Brock. Nurse Joy walks by and he's suddenly activated, drooling, levitating, all hearty eyed. "Ash. Wanna go for a walk?" I questioned, slinging the back pack on to my back. He scowled whilst he pointed at his plate which still had a single pancake left. Typical. I sighed and left him to be him. He smiled, stuffing the heck out of what's left in his mouth, crumbs flying everywhere. "Done!" He uttered through large mouth fulls. "Ew Ash. Don't speak with your mouth full" I groaned, pressing my eye lids hard against each other. Ash with digested bits of pancakes in his mouth is not something I'd like to see. "Done" He announced, in his usual clear, husky voice. "Finally." I cried, swirling round to him. "Now for that walk" Ash tilted his head to the direction of the sleeping pokemon, resting under the shade and protection of the tree. "We can't wake them. And we also can't leave them alone" Ash whined, slacking on his seat. I rolled my eyes again, and slammed the back on the twig coated floor. _

_"Brock, save my life. Here, please! I can't stand anymore!" I muttered under my breath, peering my eyes at different angled, hoping to have a glimpse of an older brunette companion. Suddenly a gust of wind sent me shivering, I branched my arms around me, soothing myself from the cold. "brrr" I chattered, my teeth hitting each other's lower surface because of the winter cold that began to get to us. Suddenly I felt arms rapped up from behind. I screamed but then a calm voice hushed me. It was Ash. Making matters... better? "There, there Dawny. No need to quiver" He cooed, rocking me from side to side. A inexperienced shade of pink brushed my cheeks as I stammered a "Thank you"_

_We stood there, me in Ash's arms. Brock in a pathetic love strike, and the pokemon all nuzzled up together. "This is nice" I breathed, closing my eyes. I heard a short chuckle as Ash rested his chin on my head. "Ash? May I ask you a question?" I bellowed, I felt him nod as his nod, struck my head softly. _

_"Ash do I ever cross your mind?" I quested. Ash, stopped for a minute, as in for thinking. Then suddenly shook his head violently. I sighed, but told myself to stay positive. "Do you want me?" I asked, hoping for a more of a positive answer. Same again. The shake of a head. Two questions so far was negative, I sighed. "Well would you at least cry if I left?" His embracing hug felt cold and odd as he did the same answer, over again. "Would you live for me?" I asked nervously, instincts knew the answer. I shifted my head so I'd meet his eyes. Shimmers. He meant everything! "Would you do anything for me?" I croaked. My voice started cracking and went sour from all the rejection. This time, he made an effort to open his mouth and reply with a "No." I decided, if he rejected me in this last question I would literally snap. "Choose me... or your life?" I bellowed, a soft chuckle was heard as he replied with.. "...my life.." I attempted one more answer. Something that would sum this up. "Do you like me?" I said that sent quivers down my spine, as he replied with the same old shake._

_That was it. I squirmed out of his grip, he tuck it to the limit. "Okay, now for the detailed answers" He chuckled. Huh? Detailed? Sure enough he started explaining himself, making me feel guilty and mean inside. "The reason you don't cross my mind is because your always on my mind. The reason I don't want you is because I need you. The reason I wouldn't cry if you left is because I wouldn't survive if you left, I would die. The reason I wouldn't live for you, is because I would die just for your sake. The reason I wouldn't do anything for you is because I would do EVERYTHING for you. Like your guardian. The reason I choose life, is because you are my life. And this would sum up everything but" He suddenly dramatically stopped. Blush brushing his cheeks. "The reason I don't like you is because... I love you Dawn Berlitz!" I was gob smacked at the answer, but did you think he ended there? HELL NO!_

_He smacked his lips against mine, creating out of control sparks. At first I freaked, but hey, who was I to object? I slipped out my tongue from through my lips and lightly flicked it across hiss which were still connected to mine. He separates them, allowing me to meet his soft red tongue. The small kiss has formed into a hot and passionate one, giving me a sensation that left me dizzy, but euphoric at the same time. Parting, we stare deep into the other's eyes, reading the emotions swimming through them: love, lust, desire, and longing._

_"Oh- well I sure missed a lot?" Brock commented, awakening the pokemon. I felt like shouting, screaming, snapping at him. Hitting him with whatever came to hand, but with Ash holding me, the worst couldn't get the better of me. "I love you Ashy" I giggled, looking up to his admirably husky chocolate oak eyes. Hazel meeting sapphire. "I love you to Dawny" He cooed, closing up to me. There were loud chirps from the pokemon, but they didn't seem important right now. I was busy, making out with my new... boyfriend. _


End file.
